Will
"I don't have an attitude. I just know what I want. But, y'know, I'll just get told I have an attitude. Which I don't. Pfft. I think Shed has an attitude by ignoring me." ''-- Will not getting his way during Chapter 16, and being dumb when his son calls him out on his attitude'' Will is one of the characters in the Fire Emblem RP. Profile Will's starting class was Dancer and later reclassed to Witch. He is one of the two fathers of Tito and Wylie, along with Shed (obviously who Will is married to). His most notable move as a Dancer was "The Dab". In Delmarva, Shed took a shine to Peridot around the same time that Will developed a "secret" crush on Shed, which caused Will to have an extremely petty hatred for Peridot. In Paralogue 2, which was coincidentally where Peridot returned, it was revealed that Shed and Will had S Supported and presumably gotten married. Before they left Kibou, Will found a duck, which was soon after named Quacks. He proceeded to become Will's companion and pet. The night Will reclassed to Witch, Will recieved a letter which informed him that Will's mother died during the Danganronpa Arc, which resulted in Chase faking a Coroner's Report to try and help Will man up upon intercepting his letter. Upon arrival, they were met by his mother's caretaker, who later tried to steal from and murder them both. Will tried to use his Fire Tome, and burned down the house. In Paralogue 3, his and Shed's first child Tito was introduced in a wrestling match where Tito saw his parents in the audience, and challenged them and the DTF to a battle. In Paralogue 6, his and Shed's second child Wylie was introduced upon many of the DTF's things being stolen by a notorious guild of thieves, led by Wylie. Wylie and her parents do not have a good relationship because she doesn't trust them after their neglect in the alternate future. Personality Will is an angry person a lot of the time, often resorting to mindlessly insulting someone instead of resolving his conflicts. Although, in a marital spat with Shed, he realised it wouldn't kill him to be more like his husband. He is notorious for being petty and salty, most of which is directed at someone who shall not be named, shown best when he humiliated her in front of the audience at the tavern, which resulted in her temporarily leaving the Dependable Task Force. He, however, has shown a softer side to the people he loves and cares about, such as to Quacks, Shed, Amanda and is respectful to some, such as Grace. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Trivia * Gallery WilPer.jpg|Will's average dream pre-S supporting Shed. AmaWilShe.jpg|Will impressed with Amanda after her joining of the team, while Shed looks on a bit jealous. Wil.jpg|Dancer Will hitting his signature move, along with a prototype of Quacks. Pets.jpg|Will's pet, Quacks, alongside Tostada. Image.jpg|Will jealously glaring at Peridot and Shed. Category:FERP Category:Characters